the runaway meets the Big Four
by ANIME. LOVER.9500
Summary: A 14 year old girl named jade has ran away from the kingdom because she has to marry a prince and she doesn't want to she is also wanted because she is a thief and a guy name Hades wants her to steal something very important that could destroy anything if got into wrong hands but if it didn't then u have to find out and read my fan fiction !:) tell me of its good or not ok .
1. Chapter 1

A king goes down into where the dungeons are goes by a 14 year old girl in a cage . The girl looks up at the king and calmly said " what do want " The king just looked at her and said " u know why princess jade ".

Jade gives him a nasty look "I'm never going to marry ur son we have been through this more than once, I'm a thief and I'm just kill him in his sleep and leave him there while I take his money and leave ". King looked like he wanted to strangle her but kept calm " then u will stay here until u will ". He walks away and muttered something that jade couldn't understand , jade waits till he's gone " maybe I won't " she gets the key in her boot and unlocks her chains and gate and quietly gets out of the kingdom.

Meanwhile a on a ship called the wisp were going where jade was to get a special thief out of a dungeon.

Rapunzel a beautiful woman with long blonde hair that looks like gold when she sings and her green eyes look like green gems she's sweet and looks like she can't hurt a fly but when there's a fight she grabs her frying pan and whack there down just like that. She's second mate of the captain and most loyal friend you will ever have .

Merida the captain of the wisp some people say she's red head devil but she's actually sweet and kind well most times but she's mostly she's an awesome friend to have she always gets ur back when u need help so yeah she isn't that bad of a red head devil to me at least . But when there is a fight then there's a red head devil .

Hiccup merida first mate they there just friends but to me they are more than just friends u will understand why when are closer to in to the story . Well he is annoying when he thinks he knows everything but most of the time he's a real nice guy specially with merida , he has a dragon named toothless they're mostly like brothers so if anyone hurts hiccup he's going burn alive I'm serious right now burn alive . But hiccup is really cool friend to have

Last but not least jack the annoying BRAT he tries to flirt with rapunzel but then Flynn beats him later because rapunzel and Flynn are mostly dating so yup jack likes to prank on people he's pretty funny and a great friend to have but sometimes he gets on people nerves and yeah But if anyone tries to hurt his friends he then gets serious and never forgives anyone even him sometimes who hurts his friends he fights them until they fall to the ground so yeah he's pretty great friend ok now back to the story.

"FROST GET IN MY OFFICE NOW" merida yelled

Jack walks up to captain merida office " I guess she found the dead fish lying in her pillow " chuckles to himself when he got to the captain quarters her room was mess her bed was all over the room .

Merida holding the fish " why was ye fish doing in my room"

Jack just shrugged " I don't know at all why don't understand tell me" he smirked

Hiccup and rapunzel come in to see what was the commotion was all about

Rapunzel looks over at Jack and shakes her head " jack what did u do know

Hiccup also looking at Jack " how many times do we have to tell u to stop doing these childish pranks or ur going over board"

Jack shakes head " I don't know but I wouldn't go in our room for awhile"

Hiccup starts looking around " wait where's toothless oh up didn't jack u know how much staying in there it's too cramp down there " gets out of merdas quarters and goes open the doors where jack and his room was sees toothless goes on top of hiccup and licks him to death " toothless stop it u know how hard it is just to clean the sweat scent off these clothes."

Merida looks at Jack " u know what guess who's going to." Gets interrupted by Jack

" who's going to clean the whole deck or clean toothless poop " he was used of these punishment he didn't care which one he got until merida said " nope ur going to look for that their that Hades wants .

Jack gave merida surprised look " I will get help right for finding that thief actually we don't even know if this thief even exist no one even knows it name or if it's she or a he that it's that fast .

Merida rolls eyes " Hades told us it would be a girl with brown hair and brown eyes with freckles "

"WHAT IF HES WRONG WHAT IF LIED TO US !"

Rapunzel grabs jacks shoulder " calm down is he really wanted this thief he wouldn't lie about it

Flynn holds rapunzel close to him " rapunzel right jack so stop being dramatic "

Rapunzel kisses Flynn cheek " thanks sweetie "

Jack makes puke face and looks at merida " fine ...where do I start looking "

Arthur's note : was the first chapter good or not, when I was writing the first chapter I was really worried if u all would like it so yeah but when I read a little of it I liked it and I forgot that I was writing the story I was where's chapter 2 where is it ! So I really really hope u like the choices I made but in the next chapter it will be jade point of view of things but I will probably do something like meanwhile or something like that but I hoped u enjoyed the first chapter of run away meets the Big Four! ( sorry one more thing what do u think of the title of it if u could umm could u think of a better title for this or do u guys think it's a good title tell me ok! )


	2. Chapter 2

Jade was running down the street just yelling " I'M FREE I'M FREE " until she bumps into a man and then falls on the ground .

The man looked at jade " watch where ya going kid " and then looks at her closer and smirks " ur that thief the Prince Gilligan the son of king Hans and queen Anna wants to marry aren't ya ", jade just gets up and tries to walk off but the man grabbed her arm " it's rude to ignore person who is asking the question now then are u the thief that the Prince wants to marry ?".

Jade still ignoring the question and just punches his gut and starts running but then gets held down by the guy ," let go of me u big fat IDIOT!" The man just started at her and said " I'm going to teach you some manners kid "when he is about to slap her when a white haired boy knocks him out on the cold hard ground .

Jade gets up and walks up to him " I didn't ask u for help white hair" she looked at him ,he looked like around her age but little more muscular then the boys she seen around the kingdom .

Jack just looked at her " well it looked like u were having trouble with this guy here so I helped . If u like it or not I helped ..." he started at her , she was around his age but looked a little short for her age too and was pretty cute , and had brown hair and brown eyes and freckles across her face and he thought " why does her depictions sound so familiar " and then he said to jade " why is a pretty thing like doing around these parts shouldn't u be by more to the kingdom little lady".

Jade kind got kind of annoyed by his flirting and was about to speak but then saw the guards " got to go white hair boy " grabs her grappling hook and throws it to the nearest tree and swings towards the tree and then jumps to tree to tree .

Jack yells at her " hey they are just guards and don't I get a thank you kiss or something " Jade yells back " sorry white hair but I'm a thief and I don't do stuff like that I'm not a princess and I'm not going back to the dungeon of theirs " and after that guards passed jack and didn't even see him for that matter.

Jack thought for a moment and then " CRAP she was that thief that Hades wants she was right there I thought she would be in the dungeon. She must of got idiot " hits his head " I need to follow her , I bet she didn't go that far " runs into the woods .

Jade stops for a moment to breathe then keeps running and then jack goes in front of her " HEY WBAT WAS THAT FOR ". He covers her mouth " calm down do ya want the whole kingdom find ya ". Then uncovers her mouth, jade then ask " why are u following me ...are some creep that I need to punch "

Jack just looked at her " no I'm not " feeling defended

" well why are following me "

" do u wanna get on a boat "

Jade smirked at him " how did you know are you your not creep white hair"

Jack also smirks at her " my name is Jack frost brownie hair "

" it's jade "

" just jade no last name "

" I don't know I don't remember my last name all I remember is jade just jade"

Jack just smiled " don't worry I don't remember my past either " slaps her back then gets punched " what was that for" falls on the ground while holding his stomach.

Jade just chuckles " reflects I guess " smiles as hands out her hand and helps him up

" ya know people say ur mean and kill anyone u meet but it looks like they were wrong about you" jade just shrugs and they keep talking for hours until jack starts a fire .

" hey I thought you were taking me to a boat "

"In the morning I will "

" no were still going "

Jack just grabs her shoulders " listen it's late and I bet your tired and~." Hears noises from afar and hears the guards " are sure you want to until morning " jade smirked and gets grabbed by the by the arm and starts running to the boat until jade snaps a twig,the guards hears the twig and follows th sound.

Jade gets surprised when she gets pulled by Jack and someone else , waits till the guards are gone and then bites hiccups hand and puts him to the ground and puts her sword by his neck " who are and why did u do that are u waiting for a death wish "

" I'm hiccup ...I'm a friend "

Jade nods and sheathed her sword " ok so you also know where this ship is " hiccup nods " follow me and I will take you to a row boat then to the ship " jade just nodded and follows hiccup to the row boat.

Arthurs note -I'm sorry that the first chapter was short but I hoped u guys liked it and I hope u guys will like these chapters too but they will be short because I have school and homework so I will have little time to work on this also this is my AU that Hans and anna got together and Elsa expected their marriage and Elsa died :'( I didn't want to do it and blah blah blah so yeah


	3. Chapter 3

**Athurs note , are people actually reading this ...I can't believe it I'm really happy I hope the story good:)**

* * *

Me and jack , and I believe the brunette one is hiccup were walking down to the rowboat , it was pretty awkward I wanted to talk about something but I didn't want the guards to hear us and I think it would of been more awkward moment for us . Hiccup starts talking great I just I hope it won't be something weird.

' ok there's the rowboat now just don't make a sound or the...'

I screamed because of a lightning bug and before I knew it I heard armor clashing and people talking . Then jack picked me up and started running then " accidentally " thrown me into the boat " HEY WHAT WAS FOR" !

Jack gives me a look that says this all your fault look and I just gave him I'm gonna kill you look , then hiccup and jack started pushing the rowboat hiccup and jack looked at me and said " would ya help "

" I am helping by staying right here and being a lady now hurry please " giving them I don't care look , they grunted and started pushing harder then we saw the guards but by then we were in the water smiling . " woo hoo I am out of here tha.." before I could say thank you I saw a big no massive ship . " wow " that's all I said about it .

**Jack prov**

* * *

I heard jade say wow it was kind of cute for a...wait WHAT AM I SAYING THIS ITS HER FAULT THAT WE ALMOST GOT CAPTURED BY THE GUARDS!.then I see a ladder come down and I said ladies first " jade just rolled eyes at me and went on climbing the ladder then I went on the ladder . Then I notice that she had no shoes on well it's not like I never seen a girl with out shoes heck rapunzel doesn't sometimes, she's starting to wear shoes now because of Flynn but when I first met she didn't wear any and she used agree with me on stuff now that Flynn is her boyfriend or whatever you call it nearly never agrees with me...geez now don't you start thinking that I have any crush on rapunzel or anyone ya understand and especially JADE!.

**Jade prov**

* * *

When I get on the ship one thing I see is a couple of kids that are younger or around my age on the ship a girl with black with a ponytail and a golden clamshell necklace that says melody I'm guessing that's her name , and a boy with a ponytail mopping the floors he's kind of cute for a cabin boy , and a another girl with short Blondie brownish in night gown and a purple coat like thing on her , and a cute Orange hair boy with a green hat with a feather .

* * *

Jack : I'm just asking if you can just make a love scene for punzie and me

Me : for the millionth time no

Jade : those two boys are cute can I have love scene with one of them

Jack and me : NO!

Punzie : I hope you liked the chapter right now .9500 is a little busy ya know anime..

Me : no punzie well bye everyone I hoped like the chapter


	4. Chapter 4

**Arthur's note : I don't own any movies ok ...ok **

**Enjoy the chapter !**

* * *

I walk over to black hair girl with the pony tail she seems friendly enough , to be honest I get kind of shy when I actually try to make friends but when I try to steal stuff then that's different." Umm hi ...I..I...I...I'm j...Jade n...nice...t...t..to meet you " see what I mean and I'm supposed to be a thief...but then I see her smile at me then I feel fine somehow. " hi I'm melody nice to meet you jade " she offers me her hand and then before I knew it we were laughing acting like we knew each other ever since we were babies .

Melody prov

* * *

I see brown hair girl coming over she seems nice, I have this weird feeling about her though and it feels like I saw her before but I never met her though weird huh. After me and her were done talking introducing our selfs we kind of hit it off we were laughing , talking like old friends." Hey Jane Peter Jim come here I want to introduce you to someone " they all come to us" jade this is Jane and Jane this is jade " I heard Jane say how do you do to jade then heard jade say doing fine thank you. "Peter and Jim this is jade " I smile at them they were hitting it off .

Jade prov

* * *

Everything was going fine until jack came,

"Hey miss thief of thieves I see u met other kids "

Melody and the others looks at me confused ,melody asks what did jack mean I sigh " I'm a thief but I'm done for a while until the next stop " I glare at jack if looks could kill he would of been dead .

Jim's prov

* * *

" who cares if you are at least your not going to kill us all plus most of these pirates are thieves plus I think ur too nice and kind of pretty to be a mean ugly thief ". Things were quite for a couple of seconds until jade " thanks for calling me nice " she smiles at me and I felt my face warm .

Jade looks at me confused " why is his face red are sick are you feeling ok " she's touches my forehead and she was really close to my face and whole face started to sweat.

Jacks prov

* * *

" are ya sure Jim I think she's like of ugly" then I get punched by jade and I think I see tears but why would a ruthless thief cry for something I said then jade walk away humming a melody not the girl Melody the melody melody then I hear jane say

" that was real smooth jack. your not going win her that way "

" ha ever funny but she's not my type she makes a lot of trouble and she's very annoying and.."

While jack was talkin about not liking jade and the girls giggling I watch jade looking at the sea.

Peter prov

* * *

I thought jade was nice and all but only like her as a friend so yeah . I was watching jade thinking why she became a thief of all other thing , you can also tell she was hiding something to she isn't just any thief yeah she was a kid like me and Jane ...maybe she had bad life with her family or ...maybe had no family at all maybe that's why she became a thief . Maybe I'll never find out maybe I will who knows I JUST HOPE IT WILL BE FUN !

Jane's prov

* * *

I walked over to jade " he didn't mean all of that stuff " I sigh I wish she would talk because this is starting to feel a little awkward and then I see her smiling.

" oh well who cares if he did who cares about anyway right we can't let men take away our girl power "

She's a confusing girl I just smirked and nod then see her climbing on the thing forgot what it was called " hey that's dangerous your going to get hurt "

"Trust me" then I see she grabs her grappling and swings it around and then starts looking like she's flying in a way I guess but then I see the rope starts break .

Jade prov

* * *

I was having to much fun to realise this but then I feel the rope breaking I close my eye to scared to open them and then I hear everyone gasp and then I feel a cold hands I open eye and see jack .

" are ya ok miss thief " he starts smirking

I nod and feel my face blush

Merida prov

* * *

I come out to hear what the ruckus was about then I see a girl falling then jack catch her " EVERYONE GET BACK TO WORK ...and melody, jim ,Peter , Jane ,jack , rapunzel , and hiccup come in my office and bring the brunette too I need to speak with you .

Jade : my name is jade red hair

Merida : listen brownie I don't care right NOW

me : well I hope you guys like the chapter and merida jade STOP!


	5. Chapter 5

Jade prov

* * *

I kind of get irritated by this red head captain CAN'T SHE ASK MY NAME OR DOES SHE EVEN!?.I can tell me and her won't get along ...So I fofollowed everyone to her quarters wow it was DAMN SMALL I felt like I couldn't breath in there ok...ok maybe I'm being a little dramatic a little..bit.I stay in the back because I just don't really care what anyt had to say until the red head said " ok listen everyone Hades is coming to get the little ones ..." I grab my knife and stab it into her desk " I'm not going anywhere with him I heard about him I heard the rumours about him getting"...I whisper " the red angel people just think it's a legend about a angel and demon that fall in love"

everyone looked at me if they wanted to hear the story " do you guys want me to tell the story" they all nod " ok...I will it goes like this there once was a demon that played tricks on the angels if they ever came by the border line between heaven and the under world one day a beautiful Angel came the demon fell for her in a instant. The angel heard a lot of stories about the border line she wanted to check it out but nothing happened she waited and waited for days but when she was about to give up she heard then heard a male voice she looked where the voice was coming and the demon who played pranks she was scared at first but when they started talking to each other. Every time they saw each other they would fall in love deeper and deeper once god and king of the underworld found put they were both furious so they forbid them not to see each other it had been weeks since they saw each other so they couldn't help it they went to see each other again but this time the king of the underworld didn't get mad he thought it was cute in a way . But god didn't because he was also loved the angel very deeply but he knew he couldn't keep them away from each other so both of them used their magical powers to put them on earth but instead of turning into humans god turned them into a jewel so he couldn't see them in love . So it says the jewel of the red angel has powers to bring you anything you desire and bring you anywhere but you have to do it out of love or y...you die so far no one couldn't but it says that 5 people can control the power of it because of there souls,1 soul is love ,1 soul has to be loyal ,1 souls have to be trustworthy ,1 soul has to be brave, also there is 1 more soul friendship..." I take a breath then I her jack going on how boring it was. I give him punch in the face " what was that frostbite" he just smirks at me ,I feel my face turning warm then I give him another punch and I hear him say stop then I stop . I then yawn

Merida prov

* * *

" hey brownie may I finish what I was saying " she just rolling her eyes at me I got a feeling that brownie here might be a good part of the crew like the other kids I smile at the girl but then get back to business " ok ...we aren't going to let Hades get you guys ok he knows who guys are because he gave us a good clues what you guys look like and some of us know what was going to happen if any of you went with them isn't that right brownie "

" the names jade!"

" ok ok calm down brownie so I have plan " I whispers the plan to everyone they all nod except for jade "what don't ya like the plan brownie"

" I'm no pirate I'm thief but...I guess if Jim ...and everyone else tries I guess I will to" I see Jim and jade trying to act cool and hide their pink faces and also see jack and melody getting annoyed ,I try to hide my chuckle but everyone looks at me " ok tomorrow is your training you all need some sleep you three girls come with me you boys go with hic and frosty the snowman " I hear jade laugh . I bring the girls under the deck and they see cots and some new clothes " the men wanted to give you a present to feel like you belong here change into them if ya want " I go back to my room .

Jade prov

* * *

We all put on our new clothes and melody is wearing a white tank and wears a green bandanna with baggy white pants with a orange belt with her gold seashell necklace. While Jane worn gold hoop earrings and a purple shirt with purple pants and a blue like skirt while I was wearing a my golden pendent and wearing a kind of baggy nice blue shirt with a black bandanna and black pants while wear a blue belt .

* * *

Me : sorry if it was boring. Maybe quick I tried I'm tired and I'm busy school so yeah well see ya


	6. Chapter 6

**me : hey guys...*yawns*it's been awhile hasn't it ...*starts sleeping***

**Jade: * walks by me and screams in my ***

**Me :I'M A AWAKE WHAT'S THE PROBLEM**

**jade: hello story!?**

**Me: oh yeah this is the story of how I...**

**Rapunzel : wrong story jade plus that's Eugene line**

**Me: ok...ok..here's the story probably it's going to be shorter than usual * falls asleep again***

**Jade: * smirks and grabs pen and marker***

**Jacks prov**

* * *

"Ok ur going to bunk with us and some of the guys made u clothes for ...*yawns* don't just look at them put them on plus hic need to talk" goes out of the room and ...start talking about ...jade " why couldn't she go on a another ship she could kill us in our sleep "

"Jack ur being a little dramatic she's not that bad for a thief at least plus most of the guys here were thieves what's the difference..."

"It's just...that...umm...uhh...she's to much trouble and ...very annoying ,get very pretty...and forget that last part I meant very ugly"

" 1. That's really topic in away and 2. U got a thing for ..."I cover his mouth " I don't have a thing for jade"

" well rapunzel taken by Flynn jack u had ur chance long time ago but blew it with the snow queen"

" what she was cool fun and hot "

" u also tried to date her sister and she punched u ..."

" hey I had to try * shakes head* let's just go back inside it's just jade is a trouble maker she's..just...just "

Hics prov

* * *

" Jack drop it " ya know I never heard jack talk about a girl well the same girl so much even though he repeatedly says the same thing each time but I think it's kinda funny how does it.

" so guys how do you like your clothes" I see Peter wearing his same hat with that red feather but wears a green baggy v-neck shirt and green pants with a red little loose I mean a lot loose belt and Jim wears the same thing but a black bandanna on his "why are u wearing the same thing".

" because they just copied my old clothes with a little tiny bigger baggy ones but whatever I'm beat"

" Me too kid me too" we all head for bed and say goodnight but jack still grumbles about jade a little *chuckles*.

* * *

**me: *wakes up * oh did I fall asleep I'm sorry I'm really sorry that I did**

**Jade: *chuckles***

**Rapunzel : I baked sugar cookies jade and I were supposed do them together but...*sighs * she fell asleep but oh well here's a cookie for u guys our apologies for taking forever for chapter 6!**

**Me: * looks at a mirror that jack gave her***

**Jack : check ur face**

**Me: * screams * JADE U BRAT !* chases jade all around***

**Jack: well bye plus anime**.**lover9500 don't own any movies like tangled or rise for the guardians but owns this story!**


End file.
